


Naruto's Add Songs to My Playlist

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Add Songs to My Playlists [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: My headcanon/plot/prompts for Naruto, inspired by songshttp://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com/post/178458697667/add-songs-to-my-playlists





	1. I'm Not Her by Julia Brennan

**Author's Note:**

> I have written an actual fic for this on ao3 and ffn  
> P.S. Title will be the song title and singer

  * AU
  * Sakura believes that she's the perfect girl for Sasuke
  * But Sasuke is dating fem!Naruto
  * Sakura tries to think why Sasuke is with Naruto
  * Sakura confronts Sasuke and finds out she was never in the running



You should ask him why? A voice scream at Sakura. And she thought she should.

“So Sasuke, um why are you with Naruto?”

Sasuke now has a confused face and Sakura was paying attention.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks, slightly offended.

“I just mean why Naruto out of all the girls in the world. You can like anyone and get them but you choose, well Naruto.” Like me.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Sasuke says. Hating the way how his lunch atmosphere was ruined, Sasuke starts to pack his lunch up. He was getting ready to leave. Sakura couldn’t believe it, Sasuke was just going to leave. But she doesn’t even know why she had lost to Naruto.

“Wait Sasuke. Please.” Sakura pleads.


	2. Lips of an Angel by Hinder

  * AU (in my series of Tragedies in Love triangles)
  * It's a special day for Sasuke and Sakura because they been together for two years now.
  * After the day is almost over, Sasuke gets a call
  * It was Naruto
  * Sasuke picks up
  * His hidden feeling for Naruto starts to come up
  * Naruto actually ends this estranged relationship they have



“I know Naruto. I know.” He was with Sakura now. He should be happy. And Naruto. She was with someone else. Did the other guy know Naruto was calling him at this time?

“Just tell me why are you crying?” Sasuke pleads to Naruto.

“I just… I don’t really know. It's not really important.  _[Silence]_ You know I dreamed of you last night.” Naruto giggles.

“Oh yeah. What was it about?” Sasuke really wanted to know what could she be dreaming about with him.

“I don’t really remember much. We were together. And we were happy.” Sasuke swears he can her smiling.

“That sounds like a good dream. I actually dreamt something like that too last night.” But Sasuke remembers every single second of his dream. How could he forget any moment that had Naruto?

Naruto then gives an empty laugh. It still sounded beautiful to Sasuke. “It seems like it was fate for me to call tonight I guess.”

Things got quiet again between them.

“I’m so tired of doing this Sasuke.” Her voice all drained out. “I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t keep leaning on you. Yesterday was your anniversary with Sakura and you weren’t even with her to the end.” How did she know about his anniversary?

“I think that dream we had. It was telling us that we had our good times. But then we wake up and real life is waiting for us. And in our real lives, we aren’t together anymore.” Water stings Sasuke eyes. He even feels a single tear slip between his eyelashes and roll down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also already wrote this story, but I want to avoid writing an essay. So I do dumb things.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing an essay due in less than 12 hours, I want to promote my crappy writing and tumblr (http://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com)  
> Anyway, if you do want you can request through the comments if you like


End file.
